Home Sweet Home
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Alex is the granddaughter of one of the First 9 and he was like a father to her. She follows his wishes and heads over to Charming, where she finds out the truth about his old life. Can she accept what he's done in the past? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: Hello there! Yessir! Another SOA story for your viewing pleasure. This one, I wanted to do a little differently. Now… I have no clue about the other guys that were First 9, or who their family was, or when they died, or how their lifestyle was before or after, so I'll make up something up and wing it. Plus this will be taken place, after season 3, since I couldn't think of proper way to throw it in, season 1 or 2… so this will have to do, with a bunch of twists and turns. But more importantly, remember that this story is totally AU. Hope you all enjoy this, like the others, and don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

"Ha-ha! The old bat, finally took the plunge." Alexandra James or 'Alex' is what she's known by, teased as she watched her grandmothers casket getting lowered into the ground to her last resting place.

"Be nice." her best friend Olivia, smacked her arm. "We _are_ at a funeral."

"Honestly, Livvie… she should have been tossed straight to hell, but Granny's bingo buddies insisted she be buried next to Grandpa." Alex shook her head. "It's just bullshit."

"Alex." Olivia sighed.

"Oh, come on, you and I both know… this vile woman doesn't even deserve to be in the same vicinity as my awesome grandpa or even on the same planet."

"I know, I know." Olivia nodded. "Let's just get through this… then we'll go."

...

Ever since Alex was born, her parents Emma Whitney and Caleb James would always leave her with Emma's parents Tom and Stella, while they went out to party, drink, and do drugs, which happened ever other week. When Alex turned seven, Emma and Caleb went out to Vegas and got married in the Chapel-O-Love, which Emma changed both hers and Alex's last name to James, only because Emma hated hers.

As Alex got older, she loved hanging out with her grandpa, because he showed her how to work on cars and motorcycles, and he even taught her how to shoot a gun, plus he'd always tell her stories about his history being a part of SAMCRO as one of the First 9, back in the day, and how he was known as "Uncle Tom" over in Charming, California.

After Alex turned thirteen, her parents died within two weeks of each other. Emma overdosed on a huge dosage of herion, then Caleb took her death so hard, that he died a week later, mixing a bunch of different pills with alcohol. Since there was no known family members, Alex was rewarded to her grandparents, but Alex didn't mind at all, since she'd always be around her grandpa.

On Alex's seventeenth birthday, it was the worst day ever for her, because her grandpa, the only person she considered family, died in his sleep, while he was taking a short nap. To this day, Alex still believes that Stella spiked his orange juice or his oatmeal with something, and the only reason she does is, she saw Stella going through her grandpa's papers, which had his life insurance policy, and it was worth over one hundred thousand dollars. Alex is no cop or detective, but she believes that screams out motive, and she'd bet her entire life savings that Stella wacked him for his money.

The only good thing out of that fucked up situation, Stella and her flavors of the week, would be gone every weekend, and Alex would have the whole house to herself, Friday through Monday mornings, and she took advantage of her time alone.

Alex busted her ass and graduated a year early and when Stella thought she was at school, her senior year, Alex would be at the gym working out, or at her kickboxing class, or three days out of the week, she'd be at work at the bookstore on the other side of town.

One weekend, while Stella was away, Alex caught a lucky break. She went snooping in the attic and remembered something her grandpa told her, a long time ago, and found a shoe box, hidden under the floor. Inside was Tom's hidden will- that left her everything. The day after she turned eighteen, she hired a lawyer, to look over the will to make sure it was legit, and once Stella found out, she hit the roof, but Alex didn't care. Seeing the look on Stella's face, after she lost everything, was priceless. A few weeks later, Alex was feeling a little generous, and let Stella stay in the house, while she moved into a condo by the bookstore, far away from Stella.

It's been eight or so years, since Alex has been around Stella, and now she's burying her. She wonders if Stella left her anything in her will, Alex doubts it, and she'd be completely shocked if she did.

...

Alex tossed a handful of dirt on top of Stella's casket. "Goodbye, Stella, you old hag." she muttered. "Until we meet again."

"Come on." Olivia pulled Alex's arm. "Let's go, you have to make an appearance at the bingo place."

"Oooh, wee… I could hardly contain myself." Alex rolled her eyes as both of them started walking. "But I'm only going for the food, then we'll meet Zack, Eli, Murph, and possibly Amy at Stella's to go through her shit."

"No Justin?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "He's being an ass at the moment."

"Good times." Olivia laughed, then they got into Alex's car, and took off, from the cemetery.

...

Alex and Olivia stayed at Stella's bingo place, visiting with her friends, for a half an hour, then they left, and went straight to the old house. "Wow… haven't been here in a long time and I don't remember it being _this_ creepy." Olivia said, getting out of the car.

"Well." Alex shut her car door. "The house is old and crusty, like Stella." Alex chuckled, grabbing her arm. "Let's get this shit done."

"Okay, Boss." Olivia laughed, giving Alex a half ass salute, then they went inside, and got started. While Alex was looking in the livingroom, Olivia walked in with a box. "Hey, Alex… I found this, up high, in the hall closet, and it was very well hidden." she set it on the coffee table. "What's SAMCRO?"

"Well." Alex started, opening the lid. "From what Grandpa told me, from back in the day, SAMCRO is a motorcycle club that he was a part of. Everyone knew him as 'Uncle Tom' and he was one of the First 9."

"What does SAMCRO mean?"

Alex took out a stack of papers and folders. "It means: Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original."

"Oh, okay… that's cool." Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, that charter is from Charming, California… plus they have charters in some other states and countries."

"Oh, wow."

Alex found six sealed envelopes, on the top. "Damn, look at these, they're thick."

"Who are they for?"

"We got." she read them one by one, out loud. "A Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Tig Trager, Keith McGee, John Teller, and a Jax Teller."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. "Who are they?"

"Some club member friends of Grandpa's." Alex shrugged, then pulled out a leather vest. "Check this out… his patches… _First 9_, _Men of Mayhem_, _Redwood_, and _Original_."

"What's this?" Olivia took the piece of paper sticking out of the front pocket and read it out loud. "If this cut isn't buried with me, which I'm sure it's not, if my wife had anything to do with it, then give it to either John Teller or Clay Morrow, they'll know what to do." Olivia looked up at Alex. "Hey, we should follow your grandpa's wishes and go on a road trip."

"Okay, but not a word to Justin, he'd have a cow, and we'll see if Murph wants to go."

Olivia laughed. "That _still_ cracks me up."

"What?"

"You calling Reese - Murph… why is that?"

"Well." Alex sighed. "Coincidentally, 'Reese' is Stella's middle name and when I found out Reese's last name was Murphy… Murph, just stuck, she's okay with it. I just refuse to call her Reese."

"Okay, I get it now." Olivia nodded.

Alex closed the box and leaned back on the couch, then played with her cell phone. "I'll just take the whole box to Charming and whoever these people are, can have at it." five minutes later, the door opened, followed by Zack, Eli, Reese, and Justin walking in. "Hey, guys." Alex said, without looking up.

"What's going on?" Justin asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing much… just looking through all of Stella's shit."

"Fun."

Eli went over to the fridge and opened it. "Damn… there's nothing to eat."

"Well, then go get some food." Olivia suggested.

Alex put her phone away and looked up. "Where's Amy?"

"She had something going on with her family." Zack replied.

"Oh, okay." she sat up. "Well, I'm done with all this crap, I'll probably finish it later."

"We just got here."

Alex glared at Justin, then shrugged. "So? I don't want to be in this house longer than I have to." she stood up and grabbed the box. "Let's get out of here." then all of them walked outside to their cars.

"So… what's on the agenda for today?"

"Don't know, Murph." Alex shrugged. "But there's a few calls I need to make, later on."

"Who do you have to call?" Justin said, in a jealous tone.

"A few people, who where friends with my grandpa."

"Any of them guys?"

Alex looked at him incredulously. "Oh, my God… really?" she opened her trunk, put the box in, and shut it. "I don't have time for your bullshit, right now." she looked over at Olivia. "Go with Murph and tell her what's going on, I'll text you girls later."

As she was getting into her car, she heard. "Alex… wait."

"What, Justin?" she groaned.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Away." she said, then got into her car, and drove off.

Justin noticed Olivia glaring at him. "What?"

"You're fucking stupid… come on, Reese."

"Okay." she nodded, then her and Olivia got into her car, as Zack and Eli got into Zack's car, and both cars took off, leaving Justin there on the sidewalk, getting pissed off.

* * *

A/N #2: So there you have it! Chapter 1! Like I said, I'm doing this differently, and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R peeps! Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a little reminder, since I had no clue what had happened to the rest of the First 9, I took it upon myself to make something up, which I did. Now, I just saw something, 2.5 seconds ago, about them and I was WAY off! LOL! Well, thank goodness for this being AU and everything, right? Enjoy this peeps and don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

Alex was sitting in the middle of her bed, looking through everything in the box, again. She came across a bunch of old pictures, a few keys to some deposit boxes, the keys to his beloved Harley, keys to his '69 Pontiac GTO Judge, and an envelope - addressed to her. She sat up against her headboard, opened it, and read it.

Minutes later, Alex dropped the letter in her lap, as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Even after all that time her grandpa has been gone, she still misses him, and she never expected to get everything, but she's glad Stella ended up with nothing.

A few minutes later, Alex picked up her phone and sent texts to Olivia and Reese. _"Pack your shit for a week, we're going to California. Do not tell Justin."_

As Alex was packing her suitcases, she got a text, five minutes later, from Olivia. _"Reese is with me and we'll be done by tonight."_

_"Sweet… I'll pick you both up at your place and we'll go in my car."_ Alex responded back, then packed the rest of her stuff.

...

As Alex was putting her luggage and duffle bags into the trunk of her '10 gun metal grey Dodge Charger, a car pulled up. "Fan-fucking-tastic." she muttered, as she shut her trunk.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Justin." she groaned. "I'm only going out of town for a few days, so I'll be back."

"Where exactly is _out of town_?"

"California."

"With who?"

"Livvie and Murph… Jesus! What? I can't do shit with my friends?"

"Nope, not with those two bitches."

"Oh, my God! I'm not having this conversation with you. I have shit to do and I don't have time for this." she went to open her car door, but Justin slammed it shut. "Why are you being an asshole?"

"I already told you." he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not going anywhere with them skanky bitches."

"Oh, now they're skanky?" Alex shook her head. "Look, I gotta go get some gas, then pick up those "skanky bitches." she mocked him, using her quotation fingers. "And get on the freeway to make it to Hollywood, hopefully before the sun comes up." she paused. "Now, get the hell out of my way, so I can leave."

"You're real funny, Alex… keep being a smart ass and see what happens."

Alex smirked, getting into his face. "I'm not scared of you and you know damn well, I can fight back, so I suggest you back up off me, so I can fucking leave."

"Is there a problem here?"

Both of them heard from behind then, then turned around, Alex just smirked. "Who the hell are you?" Justin demanded.

Alex laughed. "Justin, this is my neighbor Eric… he's a good friend of mine and he's an up and coming UFC fighter, so I'd watch my tone if I were you."

Justin stood there and gulped as Eric got into his face. "Is there a problem, Alex?"

"Yeah, I gotta go, and he's not letting me leave."

Eric cracked his knuckles. "Move." Justin stared at him for a few seconds, then moved out of the way. Eric pointed his finger in Justin's face. "She's told me about you, so you better leave Alex alone or I _will _break you."

"And he means it." Alex snickered, getting into her car. "Thanks a bunch, Eric."

"No problem." he pointed his finger at her. "Stay safe."

"I will." she nodded, then laughed at Justin, shaking her head at him, got into her car, and drove off.

...

"Come on, Bitches!" Alex yelled, sticking her head out her window.

"We're coming!" Olivia yelled back, dragging her suitcases out the door.

Alex popped the trunk, got out, then rearranged her stuff around. "Geez, Livvie… we're only gonna be gone a week, if that."

"Well, wait until you see what Reese is bringing."

Minutes later, Reese came out with all of her suitcases. "Sorry, I had a few more things to pack."

"What, Murph? The kitchen sink? Your guest bedroom, maybe?"

"Don't be silly." Reese laughed. "I needed my necessities."

"Riiiiiight." Alex rolled her eyes. "Just put your stuff in the trunk, back seat, or where ever… we need to go." she got back into her car and sighed, resting her head on the steering wheel. Five minutes later, Olivia and Reese got in, then Alex lifted up her head. "Ready now?"

"Yep." Olivia nodded. "Let's hit the road, Jack." Alex started the car and drove off. After ten minutes of silence, Olivia spoke. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"Oh, nothing… Justin is being an ass as usual."

"What happened this time?" Reese asked.

"He tried stopping me from coming to pick you two up, but Eric wanted to 'break' him, and if Eric hadn't have shown up in time, I woulda fucked Justin up."

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "Because girl, you can fight." all three of them laughed, then Olivia looked at the GoogleMap on her iPhone. "Okay, we should reach Hollywood in about six hours, and then it'll take… about five and a half hours until we hit Charming."

"Fantastic." Alex nodded.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"To northern California, Murph, to a town called Charming, where my grandpa used to live." Alex replied, then told Reese about the letter he wrote, plus everything she found, and what she was supposed to do with it, for the next fifteen minutes.

"Okay." Reese started. "Grandpa Tom left you his Harley, when you don't even know how to ride?"

"I'll learn, silly… I don't think it's that hard."

"Well, good luck."

"Gee, thanks, Murph." Alex laughed. "So, since Eli is watching my house, did you ask Zack to watch yours?"

"Shit… I forgot."

"I told him, Olivia… I sent him a text to check on both of our apartments, because I knew you'd forget." Reese laughed. "Which clearly, you did."

"Cool, one less thing I have to worry about." Olivia started to think. "Wait… did you tell him to water my plants?"

"What?" Alex smirked. "Your weed plants?"

"Uh, no… my lilies, duh."

"Oh, right." Alex laughed out loud. "My bad."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Olivia pressed the button to lean back the seat, then she covered her eyes with a bandana. "Wake me up… when we get there."

"Yes, your Highness." Alex chuckled, shaking her head, then turned on her iPod, and listened to some tunes, for the road trip. Little did the girls know, Justin was tailing them.

...

After spending two and a half hours in Hollywood, Alex passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, eight hours later, and pulled into a Motel 6, off of the highway. She paid for a room, then drove her car over to it, parking in front. "Wake up, Bitches!" she yelled, honking the horn.

"Oh, no." Olivia stretched. "Why must you do that?"

"Yeah." Reese agreed.

"Well, Ladies." Alex chuckled. "It was fun and we're at the motel… in Charming."

"Oh." Reese looked around. "How long was I asleep?"

"Both of you passed out." Alex started to think. "About an hour or so, after we left the Walk of Fame."

"Well, we had so much fun, taking all them pictures." Olivia added, then opened her door. "And my nap, wasn't nearly long enough."

"Well, Silly Ass." Alex laughed, getting out of the drivers seat. "Now that we're here, you can keep napping, because that's exactly what I'm gonna do." she popped the trunk. "Since I was the one that drove us here."

"Okay." Reese nodded. "You two nap and I'll go for a walk."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex nodded, then unlocked the door to the room, and the three of them walked in.

"Two beds… oh, how fun this will be."

"Relax, Murph… they're California kings. I mean, you can fit, like, five of me on there, and maybe two of you." Alex set her laptop case on one of the beds, then glanced back at Reese, who still looked unsure. "Don't look so worried. If you do end up sleeping next to me, I usually stay in one spot." she chuckled, pointing at Olivia. "Livvie on the other hand, she's all over the place, and she might end up kicking or punching you in the face."

"Hey!" she laughed. "I'm not that bad, I've gotten better."

"Riiiiight." Alex rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, because _you_ haven't watched _you_ sleep, and I have." all three girls just laughed, then continued to get their stuff out of the car, into the motel room.

"Alright." Olivia collapsed on one of the beds. "I'll nap right here." she grabbed one of the pillows and yawned. "Yep… right here is good."

Alex and Reese laughed, then Alex laid down on the other bed, and closed her eyes. "Have a blasty blast walking around, Murph, and be careful… if you need us, for whatever reason, just call."

"Okay, but that would require you to keep your phone on."

"It's on, Smart Ass."

"Good, see you both later."

"Yeah, bye." Alex chuckled, then Reese walked out of the room, while Alex and Olivia took their nap.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have got to say… the season finale was FUCKING AMAZING! Yes, I said FUCKING AMAZING! Kurt Sutter is a damn GENIUS! All the twists and turns, literally kept me on my toes! I hope… I really HOPE that Kozik stays on through season 4 and maybe beyond that as well… I love Kenny Johnson and he's great! But damn… that was the best episode of the season and I can't wait until season 4. It's gonna be AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

Reese has been walking around Charming, for about an hour and a half and passed by an elementary school, library, fire station, tattoo parlor, and a police station. But she stopped, when she came up to Teller - Morrow Auto Shop, because Alex had mentioned those two names earlier.

As Reese was about to walk into the lot, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"How the hell are you, Murph?"

"Alex?" Reese laughed. "I thought you were napping?"

"Yeah, well, the reason for this call, is to let you know that my phone is, in fact, _on_."

"Oh, I see… who's the smart ass now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alex yawned. "Anyways, Livvie is still knocked out and snoring louder than ever, and I'm kinda bored, so where are you?"

"Actually, I'm over by Teller - Morrow Auto Shop… and let me tell you, I see a couple a hotties."

"Hotties, huh? Well, let me freshen up a little, and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, I'll wait, but bring Olivia's phone for the map, so you don't get lost."

"Alright, Murph, see you in a little bit." then Alex hung up her phone and got ready.

Reese put her phone back into her pocket, then as she was walking into the lot, looking around, one of the said 'hotties' with a mohawk and tattoos on both sides of his head, wearing a 'Teller - Morrow' work shirt, went up to her. "Hi there, can I help you with something?"

"Possibly… but for now, I'm waiting for my friend to get here."

"Who's your friend?"

"It's Alex." she noticed, he looked a little disappointed, then she giggled a little. "_Her_ name is Alex."

"Oh, okay." he nodded. "What's your name?"

"It's Reese… what's yours?"

He held out his hand and she shook it. "The names Juice."

"Juice, huh?" she smiled, slowly letting go. "It's cute."

"So are you." he smirked, which made her blush like mad, then after a minute of awkward silence, he spoke again. "So… where you from?"

"Arizona." she paused. "We came here because Alex's grandfather was a part of your motorcycle club."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"From what Alex told me, he was one of the First 9. I mean, she has this box that he had hidden from his wife… but it has a leather vest and some letters written for some of your guys."

"What's his name?"

"Tom… Tom Whitney. Alex told me that he was known as 'Uncle Tom' or something." his eyes widened, then Reese gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Shut up. You're serious? Uncle Tom?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, never mind." he shook his head, which earned him another funny look. "So, who are those letters written for?"

Reese stared at him for a few seconds, before she responded. "There's one for Clay." out of the corner of her eye, she saw a car pulling up, and parking. "Oh, she's here." Alex got out of the car, grabbed her phone, and the box, then walked over to Reese, who was talking to a really cute guy. Before she could open her mouth to say something, Reese beat her to it. "Alex, this is Juice."

"Juice? Really?" she looked at him incredulously. "Did your parents not like you or something?"

"Yeah." he chuckled. "It's just a nickname… my real name is Carlos."

"Oh." she nodded. "Because when I think of juice, I just want a Snapple."

Reese watched Juice and Alex, kind of glare at each other, then Juice spoke. "So, I hear that you're Uncle Tom's granddaughter."

"Yes, I am, so can you tell me where…"

"Juice!"

The three of them turned around, Reese and Alex saw a tall guy with white-ish hair and another with blonde hair to his chin. "There's Clay." Juice started walking. "Follow me." then the three went up to them. "Jax… Clay, this is Alex and Reese."

"Do they need help with something?" Clay asked.

"Kind of." Alex nodded, giving Reese the box to hold.

"Well." Jax took out a cigarette and lit it. "What do you need?"

"I was told." Alex opened the box and pulled out the cut. "To return this back to you."

Jax and Clay gave her questioning looks as Clay snatched it out of her hands. "Where the hell did you get this?"

Alex noticed the angry tone in his voice. "Wait." she held up her hands. "Before you get the wrong idea, let me explain." she took a deep breath. "My grandfather was Thomas Whitney, you knew him as 'Uncle Tom' and the box was very well hidden in a closet. The cut was in there as well as some letters he wrote for some of you."

"Alright, I'll round up everyone." Clay nodded, then looked at Juice. "Take them into the clubhouse."

"You got it… come on, ladies." Juice said, then the three of them walked inside.

"Uncle Tom, huh?" Jax chuckled. "Does she know about him?"

"Not sure." Clay shrugged. "But lets go find out."

"A'ight." Jax nodded, tossing his cigarette to the ground.

...

After Juice introduced the girls to all the guys, they all went into the chapel. "Alright, listen up." Clay started. "Alex's grandfather was First 9. Uncle Tom was a major part of SAMCRO, which means Alex is too, so we'll back her up with whatever she needs." he smiled at Alex. "The floor is yours."

"Thanks, Clay." she nodded, then took out four of the five envelopes. "Growing up, Grandpa told me stories about being in the club, and I'm not gonna lie, I know some stuff that I shouldn't, but I gave my word to him on his death bed - I wouldn't say anything and to this day, I still won't. He was like a father to me, since mine was never around, and he's taught me to believe in being loyal and trustworthy to the club, which I have proven many times for him, but Grandpa passed away when I was seventeen, but before he died, he wrote a few letters. They've been sitting all that time, hidden in this box, and the letters are for." she read them one by one. "Clay." she passed it over to him. "Piney… Tig… and Keith McGee."

"McGee is dead." Clay said, opening his. "Give it to me and I'll have it sent to his Old Lady in Belfast."

"Okay." she nodded, passing it over to him, then he put in the inside pocket of his cut.

"Alex?" Tig looked up. "Uncle Tom wanted me to be your godfather?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "Grandpa convinced my mother to name me Alexandra… so he kinda named me after you. I mean, you don't have to be."

"No, no." he smiled. "It's okay."

"How come he wasn't buried with his cut?"

Alex looked over at Clay. "Grandpa knew Stella wouldn't do it, so he put it away in the box." she took out a piece of paper and slid it over to Clay. "He left you instructions about what he wants done with it."

Clay read it over and nodded. "Okay." he looked at the girls. "Go wait out by the bar, grab a drink if you want, we need to talk."

"Sure." she nodded, grabbing the box, then her and Reese walked out, shutting the door behind them.

Reese sat down on the bar stool first. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Don't know, Murph." Alex set the box on the table and took out the remaining envelope.

"Who's is that?"

"In _my_ letter, Grandpa wanted me to give this to Jax, when he was alone." she put it in her purse, then looked at the time on the wall clock. "I wonder if Livvie is awake?" she sat down, next to Reese. "But it's not like I can call her, since I have her phone."

Reese waved her arm. "I'm sure she's fine." she leaned in closer. "Did you see the hotties in that room?"

"Maybe, there was a few." Alex shrugged.

"Well, I noticed the V.P. checking you out."

Alex made a face, then slowly shook her head. "I don't like his hair."

Reese laughed out loud. "Geez… aside from Justin, you are always finding something wrong with the guys who show somewhat of an interest in you. Why is that?"

"I don't know, Murph." Alex sighed. "Maybe it's because, subconsciously, no matter what guy I meet, that wants to take me out, in the end… I'll always end up with Justin."

"Olivia, Eli, Zack, and I have been telling you over and over… you don't need him." Alex glared at her. "I'm serious, you need to let him go."

"Easy for you to say… everytime I do, we just go back to where we were. We fight, break up, fight, make up, and fight, then make up all over again. It's inevitable."

"It doesn't have to be that way. He's the biggest asshole on this planet and I bet you, that the hot V.P. in there, with his dreamy blue eyes, will treat you better than Justin ever could."

"Maybe, Murph… but I still don't like his hair."

A few minutes later, the door opened, then Reese and Alex looked over, and saw a woman walking in. "Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alex and this is Reese."

"Gemma." she nodded. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Well." Alex started. "My grandfather was SAMCRO… he was Thomas Whitney."

Gemma's eyes slightly widened. "Your grandfather was Uncle Tom?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, giving her a funny look. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no… I just haven't heard that name in a while." Gemma paused. "How's his Old Lady, Stella? Is she still crazy?"

Alex laughed. "No, she's not and reason is… the old bat is dead."

"When'd that happen?"

"Almost a week ago and her funeral was yesterday… and from what I understand, because I haven't been around her in, like, eight years, the old hag _still_ was crazy, up until she died."

"I bet." Gemma nodded. "I remember that woman was always off her rockers."

As the guys walked out of the chapel and scattered, Alex's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Chief Unser of the Charming PD and I got this number from the motel clerk, are you Alex James?"

"This is she… is something wrong?" she asked, then Gemma, Jax, Tig, Juice, and Reese's heads all snapped up.

"Is your room number sixteen?"

"Yes, why? What happened?"

"I need you to come down here, there's something you should see."

"Just tell me!" Alex raised her voice, getting everyones attention. "Did something happen to Olivia?"

Unser sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex… from the looks of it, she was beaten to death, and the room was trashed."

Alex's jaw dropped as the phone slipped from her fingers, onto the ground. "Oh, my God." she whispered.

"What?" Reese jumped off the bar stool. "What happened to Olivia?"

Alex just stared at her as Jax picked up her phone and started talking on it. "We…" Alex started. "We gotta go, Murph."

Reese grabbed Alex by her arms and shook her a little. "Tell me what happened to Olivia."

Alex snapped out of it. "The Chief found her beaten to death in the motel room."

"No!" Reese started to cry. "NO!"

Alex hugged her, patting her back. "We need to get over there." Reese nodded, then as both of them started walking away, Jax grabbed Alex's arm. "WHAT!" she yelled.

Jax held his hands up. "Let us take you… you're too upset to drive."

"He's right, Alex." Gemma agreed. "Let my son take you."

"Fine." she huffed. "Let's just go." then everyone walked outside.

Juice grabbed Reese's hand. "You can ride with me."

"Okay." she nodded, then got onto his bike with him. After he gave her a helmet, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight, and rested her head on the middle of his back.

Juice grabbed Reese's hand and lightly squeezed. "If you need anything… I'm here for you."

She slowly nodded against his back. "Thank you."

As Jax was sitting on his bike, he watched Alex walking, as if she was on autopilot. Once she got close enough, he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. She gave him a mean look, then got on behind him. He offered her a helmet and she shook her head, but he put it on her anyway, which made her groan. When he started it, Alex slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. A few minutes later, both of them, Juice and Reese, Happy, Chibs, Tig, and Opie took off, out of the lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

While Reese was crying outside in Juice's arms, while Jax, Tig, Happy, Chibs, and Opie was talking to Unser, Alex was staring down at Olivia's bloody and beaten body on the bed. She couldn't understand why this happened to her or who did it. The trip was supposed to be somewhat fun, they were going to drop off the box, hit up the beach, and go back home, but now Alex isn't going anywhere until she finds out who killed her best friend.

Ten minutes later, Jax walked up to Alex, and stood next to her. "This… this is all my fault." she whispered.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, Jax, it is… it was my idea to come up here in the first place. I should of just mailed the box and because of me, Livvie's dead."

"Alex." Jax groaned.

"No." she shook her head. "It should of been _me_, not _her_." Jax was about to respond, but Happy shook his head. Suddenly she went up to Unser. "When can I get our stuff out of here?"

"When the crime scene is finished… I'll let you know."

"Can I grab my hoodie?"

"Hey." Jax grabbed her arm. "I'll give you mine."

"Fine." she nodded, then as Jax was taking off his cut, she took one last look at Olivia, and once Jax held out his hoodie to her, she grabbed it walking out of the room. Moments later, her phone rang. She didn't bother answering it, but it kept on ringing. One the third time, she finally took it out of her pocket, and pressed the talk button. "What!" she kinda yelled.

"Hey, it's me… what are you doing?"

"What do you want, Justin?" she asked, putting on the hoodie.

"I called to apologize."

"For what? Being an ass?"

"Yeah… so how are things over in California?"

"Things are fantastic." she said, sarcastically.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No." she lied, playing with her fingernails.

"Oh." Justin responded, sounding a little disappointed.

"Alex, come here for a second!" Jax yelled.

"I gotta go."

"Who the hell is that?" Justin demanded.

"It's not important."

"The hell is ain't… who is that, Alex?"

"I thought you called to apologize? But instead, you're talking shit? You're such a dick. I don't have time for this, just leave me the fuck alone." then she hung up and turned off the phone. She went back into the room, up to Jax and Unser. "What?" she asked.

"Crime scene unit." Unser started. "Will be done investigating in twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"Can I use the bathroom? Is it okay? Or will I contaminate the crime scene?"

"Uh, yeah." Unser nodded. "Go ahead." then both Jax and Unser walk in and shut the door. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Don't know." Jax shrugged.

"Who is she?"

"You remember Uncle Tom? He was First 9?"

"Yeah, wow." Unser shook his head. "He was never charged for any of those crimes, he always managed to slip through the cracks… so what about him? What does he have to do with Alex?"

"She's his granddaughter."

"Ah, okay."

All of a sudden, they heard the glass break, two different times, followed by a loud scream coming from the bathroom. "Shit." Jax ran over, knocking on the door. "Alex, open up!"

"No!" she yelled. "Go away!"

"Open the door."

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Jax had enough, he _needed_ to get in there to see if she was okay, so he kicked the door open, seeing the mirror shattered, the little window above the toilet was broken, and Alex sitting on the ground, against the wall, looking down at her bloody hand. "Are you okay?" he asked, full of worry and concern.

Alex slowly lifted her head, with a mean glare. "My best friend just got murdered… does it look like I'm okay? And I thought I told you to Leave. Me. Alone." Jax's face fell, then Alex grabbed one of the toilet paper rolls, and threw it at him. "GET OUT!"

"Alright, alright, Jesus!" he walked out the door and shut it behind him, seeing Unser with a smirk. "What?"

"Already a handful?" Unser asked. "Just like Uncle Tom."

Jax groaned. "I'm up for a challenge."

"Well, she needs to get out of there, so the crime scene unit can finish their job."

"A'ight." he nodded, walking back to the door. "Alex, come on, we gotta go."

"THEN GO!"

"Shit." Jax walked outside. "Hey, Tig."

"What?"

"The crime scene unit needs to finish in there… see if you can get Alex out of the bathroom."

Tig gave him a funny look, then nodded. He walked into the motel room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Alex… it's Tig. How 'bout you come out of there?" he slowly opened the door and immediately noticed her bloody hand with shards of glass sticking out. "Holy shit, you need to get that looked at." he said, kneeling next to her.

Alex lifted up her head. "Well, then… can you be the one to take me?"

"Sure." he stood up, then helped Alex to her feet with her other hand. "Come on." both of them walked outside and Alex saw Reese in Juice's arms, then got on the bike with Tig.

"What's going on?" Jax asked, walking up to them, but Alex looked away.

Tig sighed, seeing the worried look on Jax's face, mixed with concern, and a little jealousy. "Relax… I'm taking her to the St. Thomas to get her hand looked at and I'll bring her right back to the clubhouse."

"Fine." he nodded, not wanting her to leave his sight, even though she doesn't want to be around him at the moment, he just didn't care. After Tig started his bike and took off, Jax, Juice, Reese, Chibs, Happy, and Opie stayed at the motel for another fifteen minutes, then left.

...

Alex was sitting on the exam table, staring at the ground, waiting for the doctor to check her hand. "So." Tig started, breaking the awkward silence. "What exactly does "godfather duties" consist of?"

Alex slowly looked up. "I told you that you didn't have to."

"No, these are Uncle Tom's wishes and I will see them through."

"Alright, then." Alex shrugged, then looked back at the ground.

Minutes later, the door opened, and Tig waved. "Hey, Tara."

"Tig." she nodded, then looked at her clipboard. "Alex James?"

"That's me."

Tara put the chart on the counter, put on some gloves, grabbed her tools, and sat down on the chair in front of Alex. "Wow." she made a face, looking at Alex's hand. "This looks pretty nasty… how'd you do it?"

"I punched a mirror and a window, because I was pissed off." Alex paused. "And I was about to punch Jax in the face, if he didn't leave me alone."

Tara raised her eyebrow. "How do you know Jax?"

"I don't… he just wouldn't leave me alone."

Tig noticed Tara glaring at Alex, then he cleared his throat. "Alex's grandfather is First 9 and she came here to drop off his cut, but her best friend was killed."

"Did he give you his hoodie?"

"Oh, yeah this." Alex chuckled. "I was cold." Tara nodded, then bandaged up Alex's wound, and left the room without a goodbye or anything. Alex looked over at Tig. "What the hell is her problem?"

"Her and Jax go way back." Tig waved his hand. "But ever since Tara got Jax's son kidnapped, nothing was the same between them."

"Did he get his son back?"

"Yeah, the club did, recently… and now things are going back to normal, except…" he paused, looking away.

"Except what?"

"We might be going to jail for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Up to fourteen months, if we don't kill anyone."

Alex smiled. "Well, lets hope not." she jumped off the exam table. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." he nodded, walking towards the door. "I'm sure Jax misses you already."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Tig laughed, then they left the hospital, and went back to the clubhouse.


End file.
